1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fluid-treating devices and related methodologies, and more particularly to a device and realted method for removing lipids, and for purifying and defoaming fluids.
2. Prior Art
During the handling of blood, such as, for example, during open heart surgery, one distinct problem is that the blood has a tendency to foam. It is believed that this is caused by the blood trapping various gases in the form of small bubbles. In order to counteract and cause such blood bubbles to collapse, the prior art has evolved a number of filtration media which are treated with various defoaming agents. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,395 and 3,898,054. One of the most popular defoaming agents is a silicon-based compound. While such compound is effective, at times traces of the silicon compound can be subsequently found in the blood, and its effect on the human body is not entirely understood. Further, many prior art devices which do act as good blood defoamers, are complex in their design. Thus, there is a need for a non-invasive, silicone-free, straight-forward means to prevent such bubbles from forming, or to cause such bubbles to collapse, and thereby defoam the blood.
Yet another problem associated with the treatment of blood has to do with the fact that blood often contains a high degree of cholesterol and other lipid materials. In order to deal with such high levels, various proposals have evolved, including dietary control and the like. The present invention is directed to a system pursuant to which blood is flowed through a filter media such that lipid materials in the blood stream are removed, thereby purifying the blood.